Chris D'Amico
This is an article about the character from the 2010 movie adaptation of the comic book series. For his comic book counterpart, see Chris Genovese. Chris D'Amico, also known by his superhero alias Red Mist, is an undercover superhero for his father in the [[Kick-Ass (2010 movie)|2010 movie Kick-Ass]], based on the comic book series by the same name. Chris is portrayed by Christopher Mintz-Plasse. Character Biography Pre Red Mist Life Chris was born to a mobster father, an expert in the drug dealing business. Chris was heavily invested in comic books, though every visit to the comic book store came along with a personal bodyguard. Though he attempted to do so many times, Frank refused to let his son into the business, hiding from him his usage of cocaine and guns. When Frank's men started getting killed, and money was stolen, Frank believed it was who was behind the crime-fighting. After a failed attempt at killing Kick-Ass, Chris suggested that all superheroes need someone to turn to. Giving his father a list of supplies needed for him to become a fellow superhero and befriend Kick-Ass, Chris also encouraged his father to frame one of his own drug dealers, Tony. Life as Red Mist Red Mist went on to catch the framed Tony, leading him to become a local, then national hero. Sensing Kick-Ass' jealousy, Red Mist contacted Dave through MySpace, inviting him to meet him in an alley. The two finally met, and Red Mist claimed that Kick-Ass was his inspiration, and suggested being his side-kick. As part of their partnership, Red Mist introduced Kick-Ass to his Mist Mobile, in which they drove around and attracted positive attention. Red Mist brought Kick-Ass along on a ride to D'Amico's warehouse, where they were planning on catching the criminals. In reality, this was a trap set by Frank and Chris. Once they arrived at the warehouse, both superheroes were shocked to discover the building on fire. Red Mist, frightened that his father might still be inside, ran inside the building, where he found many of his father's henchman dead. Moments before the entire building exploded, Chris retrieved a teddy bear from one of the shelves. Escaping the place on time, a devastated Chris dropped Kick-Ass off, then returned to his house. Frank, who for a short period of time believed Chris to be dead, was given the teddy bear by Chris. The teddy bear was, as Chris reminded Frank, a hidden camera used by Frank to spy on Chris' nannies and babysitters. After watching the tape, Frank realizes that Kick-Ass had nothing to do with the killings of his men; it was another superhero, Big Daddy. This time setting a trap for both Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, Chris made contact with Kick-Ass once again, asking him to take him to Big Daddy's hidden safe house. Kick-Ass did so, while unknowingly, Frank's men were following the Mist Mobile. Once inside, Chris shot Hit-Girl, knocking her out of a window. An enraged Big Daddy and a shocked Kick-Ass were captured by D'Amico's men, taken to the burnt warehouse. Chris, who developed a friendship with Kick-Ass, objected to the capture of Kick-Ass, yet his objections went unnoticed. Back at home, Chris, along with Frank and thousands of viewers, watched the unmasking and planned executions of both superheroes on television and later on online. The execution was stopped by Hit-Girl, who killed the thugs and destroyed the feed. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:2010 movie characters